


The bets are running

by Macklingirl



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Bets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macklingirl/pseuds/Macklingirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCabe found a small piece of paper</p>
            </blockquote>





	The bets are running

McCabe found a small piece of paper in the car park, between the silver and the gold Capri. Now it's on the bulletin board in the rest room. It is written: 

The way you walk,  
the way you talk  
the way you kiss  
that's what I miss

Who wrote it? Bodie? Doyle?

Now the bets are running in the squad.


End file.
